Going Home
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: "I didn't know where else to go..." "Get in here ya idjit!" Non-slash, frienship fic Post Season 5. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters…

I'm just having some fun with the year no one seems to care about between Season 5 and 6

/

Summary: "I didn't know where else to go." "Come inside ya idjit…"

There's a few curses so I'm rating T

/

Bobby had been sitting back in his comfortable chair, the scotch sloshing in its glass as he brought it to his lips. It was half celebration and half mourning. They'd saved the world from the Apocalypse, but at the price of the younger of the Winchester brothers.

The doorbell went off and he blinked at the sound before getting up. He hadn't expected Dean to come back, at least not yet, if he ever did. "Cas?" Bobby asked over the downpour outside, blinking at the drowned rat of a man standing in front of him.

"No… Castiel is… gone. I didn't know where else to go."

"Well come inside ya idjit before you drown!"

Jimmy was shivering as he was drug into the warm house. "Dean's phone's been disconnected. I would have called to ask if it's okay but Castiel doesn't have your number in his phone."

"Shut up, ya don't need ta apologize. Go upstairs and get dried off and warmed up before ya catch cold!"

That's all it took for the old hunter to accept Jimmy into his home and life.

()

"Jim! Give me a hand with this thing!" Jimmy heard a few familiar curses and rolled his eyes as he headed toward Bobby's voice. "God damnit!" there was a loud crash just before and Jimmy rushed over to see Bobby pinned under what looked like a piece of engine. "Jim! Get this damn thing offa me!"

"Bobby, hold on," Jimmy rushed over, kneeling to see the old hunter's leg and right hip pinned.

"I think my leg's broken," Bobby growled as he tried his best to rock the heavy weight off him. "Help me."

"Okay… okay," Jimmy crouched down, gripping the metal weight and, expecting to barely budge it, lifted with all his strength. Both gaped as the engine flew a good 4 feet up and quite a few more than that away from them. "Uh," was all that sounded from Jimmy's throat as he stared at the now crumpled metal before getting drug back to reality by Bobby grabbing his arm.

"Little help here?"

Jimmy shook off his stunned expression, "Yes… of course." He never knew Bobby weighed so little when he picked the man up so easily and got him into the car to head for the hospital.

/

"Two months? I'm stuck in this damn thing for 2 months? How the hell am I supposed to work like this?" Jimmy just helped the ranting hunter out of the car, holding out a crutch, flinching when Bobby grabbed it and started clopping toward the house.

"Quit yer bitchin' already! I'll take care of the damn yard and phones, you sit down and keep your leg up like the doctor said…"

Bobby jerked to a stop, clip clopping his crutches until he could see the stern look on Jimmy's face. "You've been ridden by an angel, nearly killed, lived through the apocalypse and yer just now gonna grow a pair?"

"Hey, figured I'd start with one grumpy old thick headed SOB and work my way up."

Bobby blinked, the smirk creeping across his face undeniable as he chuckled at the frail looking man crossing his arms and glaring worthy of making Castiel think twice. "Kid, you've been hangin' 'round here too long." A single blink and he raised his fingers on his crutches as a form of surrender, "Alright, I'm going, but yer making cobbler tonight."

"Fair enough," Jimmy laughed as he held the door open for the clopping hunter.

/

Bobby rested back in his chair, leg up just as told, humming contently as he finished the last bite of the best peach cobbler he'd ever had. "Jim, if you were a woman, I'd marry you," was said when Jimmy came back to retrieve the dishes.

"I live in your house, I cook your food… Hell, I clean your study when I can't stand to walk face first into the cobwebs anymore… We're not married?" Bobby was laughing as Jimmy smiled and left the room. "I draw the line at laundry, you can do your own damn laundry," was called from the next room, making Bobby laugh harder.

/

Bobby wobbled on his crutches, trying to get up the stairs after a few weeks of being stuck downstairs on the creaky old couch. "Careful," Jimmy was suddenly behind him when he lost his balance, a hand against his back keeping the old hunter from tumbling backward. "Can I pass you up?" Bobby made it to the landing and Jimmy nodded his thanks as he bypassed him and whistled on his way up.

"Boy, gonna tie a bell on you!"

Jimmy laughed, "Gonna have to catch me first."

()

The first time Jimmy started losing chunks of time, it spooked him. "Jim! Hey! Little help down here?" It seemed like all he'd done was blink and 3 hours had gone by. "Yo, princess! Wake the hell up, don't make me gimp my ass up there or ya ain't gonnna like it!"

"Sorry, Bobby, must have spaced, what do you need?"

The second time, he got a huge reality check when he walked into the kitchen to start dinner and was suddenly looking around the junkyard, blinking down at his pale trench coat and dark suit. "Castiel?" He chook it off and went inside to get changed. He never did learn how much time he'd lost that day, Bobby just kept eyeing him as if he'd slipped holy water into his drink.

The next time Jimmy 'woke up' from one of his spells, he was in pain. "Fuck!" he fell back, thanking God for small favors when it was a bed he landed on and not the hard floor. "What the hell happened?"

"Jimmy?"

Dean's voice, at least he thought it was, "Yeah... Why do I feel like I got thrown into a trash compactor?"

"Because Cas went out the window…"

"Did I fall into a garbage truck by chance?"

"My car," the voice had him sitting up regardless of the pain. Sam Winchester was standing there, staring at him. "Yeah, I'm alive."

Jimmy's back finally gave out on him and he fell to the bed again. "Happy for ya… I really am. Castiel, you dick! You coulda fixed me before you left!" Dean and Sam both blinked at him before laughing as he turned and twisted. The laughing stopped when his spine gave sickening cracks as the muscles and bones loosened. "Okay," Jimmy sat back up, his neck snapping loud enough to make both hunters wince and grimace at him. "Can someone tell me what the fuck Cas is doing high jacking my body without my knowledge?"

"We… ran across the staff of Moses… and kinda needed a second opinion."

Jimmy just frowned and blinked at the brothers, "The staff of Moses?" Sighing and rubbing both hands over his face, he stood and stretched, "Well… If yer gonna need Cas dropping in and out, I need to call Bobby and tell him I'm gonna be with you guys."

/

Once Jimmy had finished explaining as best he could to Bobby what was going on. "No, don't touch it, leave it alone until 7 pm. Then you can eat… Bobby, don't make me come over there," laughter from the other side of the connection. "Seriously, leave it alone otherwise you'll have beef chewing gum. Alright… Yeah, yeah, love you too 'honey'," Dean was blinking at him while Sam was laughing. "What? He started it; calling me sweetheart…" Jimmy chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "I've been around Bobby too long, huh?"

"Uh huh," they agreed.

/

Author's Corner

Alright, for now this is complete! YAY! -cheering in the background- LOL yeah yeah quiet down... I'll probably add more as Season 6 plays on and I get more comfortable with it. This just popped into my head yesterday and I decided to share it with the fandom sooo... This is my first actual fic finished for this fandom even though I've poked at it a couple of times. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to alert for this cuz I know it's gonna continue eventually


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay so the first little snippet of this chapter is supposed to be something of an "Epilogue" to the chapter. Everyday life, so to speak of the gang since they found out about Cas and Jimmy using Jim's body as timeshare property.

(6.06)

Dean shot forward, catching his friend before he could slump to the floor. "Hey Cas, you okay?"

"Wrong," that was becoming a common thing, that was about all Jimmy said anymore when they mistook him for the angel. "What's going on this time?"

"We thought we found Gabriel's horn… Cas says its' not causing the 'speak your mind' syndrome that's hitting everyone in town."

"Ya coulda warned me before you called him down… I hate how empty I feel when he's gone," Jimmy shifted his shoulders once he was on his feet, blinking at a sudden realization. "Why the hell did I just tell you that? You got wammied, didn't you? Damnit Dean, you could have warned me!"

"Sorry. Didn't think it would affect you, Cas didn't seem bothered by it."

Jimmy's eye twitched, "Castiel is a fucking ANGEL! Of course he's not affected, angels don't lie! A lie is something you tell to gain something you want. Angel's have no wants so why would they lie?" He blinked, nearly breathless as his eyes darted right, "How the hell do I know that?"

Dean shrugged as Jimmy followed him to the Impala. "What do you mean by empty?"

Jimmy's head thudded softly against the top of the car before he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. "Like… pieces are missing and not just my memory of when he's in control."

"I guess he's been riding you so long you've just gotten use to it," Dean smirked and nudged Jimmy's shoulder as a joke.

"Yeah, something like that…" It took three lights before Jimmy looked around, "Where's Sam?"

"We split up to cover more ground."

Jimmy nodded in understanding before rubbing his hands over his face. "I need a drink," flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"It's not even 3… Starting the party early?"

"It helps keep me warm, makes me feel like Cas is still here."

"Huh?" Jimmy's teeth clattered together as he forced his mouth to stay shut for fear of embarrassment or giving Dean fodder for future teasing.

/

Time jump (6.12)

/

Jimmy watched Sam from his spot at the back of the kitchen. He could relate to the young man scarfing down food and drink like it was going out of style, that and the memory loss. "Cas," Jimmy blinked at the angel's name and focused on the conversation. "Did Cas fall or…?"

"I'm not Castiel. I'm Jimmy. Cas lets me have control of my body while he's in heaven." Sam gave a concerned look, "You'll know when it's Castiel, trust me."

"How long has that been going on?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Little over half a year."

Sam just nodded, confused look still on his face, before taking a swig of the beer Dean handed him. Jimmy slipped out of the house and into the scrap yard to let the brothers catch up.

Death had watched him… Before Castiel had taken over, before he lost days of time while the angel made sure everything was alright with Sam. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" Jimmy spun at the spine tingling voice to see the man standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy wasn't sure why Dean had such terror in his eyes when he had seen them interact. Jimmy found the voice grounding, it reminded him he was human, even if it still felt like walking over his grave when the ancient horseman stepped closer.

"You seem to be missing from my list."

Jimmy blinked, "Say again?"

Death chuckled softly, amusement shimmering in those knowing eyes as he reached out to pull at Jimmy's collar until it was in the correct position. "You are not on my list," every word pronounced slowly as if speaking to a child.

"That isn't possible… Dean said God is even on your list."

Death smirked, "I will admit, it was quite a feat, even an archangel would have been nearly incapable to achieve it. And Castiel had been merely a foot soldier at the time. I can see why He chose to keep him around."

"So, I won't die? Ever?"

Death had something of an annoyed look, one he knew he himself had to have made while Castiel was in control. "That was the deal you made, was it not? He took you from me when it was your time and he would have an eternal vessel forever ready for him when he needs to walk the earth. So long as he exists so too shall you."

"But Cas was destroyed… They told me. Lucifer blew him to pieces… He was **gone**."

"Yes, and it seemed someone upstairs like him enough to bring him back and with him you. One exists, both exist. Until the end of time, or until Castiel falls from his father's favor, whichever comes first."

Jimmy sighed and pressed his palm against his temple, a headache was forming. He could tell it was going to be a doozy. "Hey!" The cane crunched against the gravel as he stopped and turned toward the call. "Thank you… for telling me."

Death smirked, "You're the first one to thank me in a long time." Jimmy blinked and the man was gone. Only a slight bone chilling breeze signaled his departure.

/

"A case… are you sure that's wise after this whole soul return thing?" Jimmy asked even as he helped make sure they had a stock of rounds for all the guns along with salt in the trunk of the Impala. "What?" he asked even without seeing Dean smirking, he could just sense it.

"Nothin' and yeah, Bobby and I can take care of it. Sam, you stay and rest."

"I've done nothing but sleep Dean, I'm good to go," Sam kept insisting as Bobby threw his duffle into the back.

"Let the old bastard have his fun Sam, Bobby's been stuck here with me for months. Let them have this one." Jimmy reached up and clapped his arm across the sasquatch's shoulder before giving Bobby's appreciative look a nod and ushering the big oaf back toward the house. "Oh, before you tear outa here," Jimmy rushed into the house, leaving the three men with confused looks until he came back with two plastic sealed containers. "Now, Singer, you have no right to call me bitching about yer damn cobbler!" He got a laugh from the old hunter as he caught one of the containers. "Some for you too, so I don't gotta hear him bitch about you stealing his." Dean looked stunned but caught his. "Now get outa here," he smirked and waved the two hunters inter their seats before leading the worried third into the house.

"Uh… Jimmy? Are you and Bobby…"

"Are we what?" Jimmy automatically echoed as he glared at the cobwebs starting to take over the house again.

"You know…"

Jimmy blinked and frowned at the blush across the taller man's face. "Oh, God no!" He grumbled as yanked down a long string of ancient looking web. How the hell did they overrun the house in less than a week? "Do me a favor Lurch," Sam blinked as a broom was shoved into his chest. "Go chase the eight legged spawns of Satan for me."

Sam started chuckling, he couldn't help it, "And here I thought I'd get a vacation."

"I actually have someone who can reach and you expect me not to put you to work? Go on," Jimmy nudged the sasquatch, miscalculating and shoving him into the wall. "Sorry, forget my strength sometimes…"

"Don't worry about it."

Jimmy blinked when he checked in on Sam, the man had a faraway look on his face. "Something wrong Sam?"

Sam just shrugged and looked up at the cobweb filled corner, "Seems oddly familiar…"


End file.
